I will Visit Soon
by VixieAngel
Summary: Someday I will be with you and only you. I have left what I know behind. It is here I will stay. Someday soon I will visit the Earth.
1. I Will Visit Soon

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own Magic Knights Rayearth. If I did Clef would be mine. (Blush) *Sigh* 

"I will visit soon!" Fuu called to her family with a wave. Her bag was lightly packed with the essentials, though she was not going to need them where she was going. She was going to continue her life in the lap luxury. She was excited about her new adventure to come, but she wondered if she would be able to do it. There was a lot of pressure that her new job was going to bring. She heard her heals click on the cement. She held her head up higher then normal, and she seemed to be proud with every step and rhythmic click of her shoes. Today she was not a student a mere child, but an adult with an important job. Tokyo tower, the one place that she looked to for tranquility, she knew her friend were going to be there, but she had no idea on how she was going to tell them about her new job. She was even wondering is she should tell them. They would find out eventually and maybe by that time confrontation would be so hard to face. 

            Fuu entered the tower and meet her friends standing in the same spot they always have from the first day they met. Umi still stood tall and slender. Her features were even more enhanced with age. She was born to model, and there was a possibility that she would have a job as one, but her art of fencing was always getting in the way. 

            Hikaru still looked like she was in her adolescent stage of life, but her body gave away her maturity. She no longer looked like a small child except when she smiled, and once you realize she is still shorter then most people her age. Fuu always enjoyed seeing her. Hikaru was refreshing to talk to. She could always make Fuu laugh.

            "Fuu," Hikaru cheered as she saw her dear friend stroll towards them. Hikaru ran to Fuu and gave her a large hug. Fuu embraced the energetic redhead with a similar hug. Umi was next with a more delicate hug to her dear friend. The girls clasped hands together and closed their eyes. They vision a world of crystal blue skies, and bird like fish in the air. They thought of spring meadows full of vibrant flowers. Soon their thoughts became real. They were in the world of Cephiro. They stood before the gates to the great castle that held the pillar. 

            Hikaru pulled the handles of the gate and opened their way into the castle. Before them was a taller man with eyes of blue and light purple hair. His long staff still overpowered his height. 

            "Magical Knights, we have anticipated your arrival," Clef said with bow. Umi and Hikaru looked in shock at Clef. Confusion took their minds, as Fuu stepped forward. 

            "I am glad that you were able to greet us," Fuu said to Clef with a bow. 

            "I am mostly glad that you are here," said a low sweet voice from the shadows.

            "Ferio," Fuu whispered as she peered into the shadows. Ferio stepped forward into the light and took Fuu's delicate hand. He kissed the soft light skin with his lips. Fuu's cheeks went a shade of pink. Hikaru, Umi, and Clef stepped out of the room. 

            "I have missed you so much," Ferio said as his tender lips brushed hers, as Fuu embraced the delicate kiss. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "How did you know of our arrival," Umi asked the taller Clef. It was different for Umi to be looking into Clef's eyes and not down into them. Clef coughed and walked forward ahead of the two girls.

            "All will be revealed into due time," Clef said calmly and then drifted into the shadows. He had found a nice way to hide from the disaster that was about to happen. 

            "I hate it when he does that," Umi shouted as she trashed her fists into the air. Flames roamed around her as her temper rose. The blast of rage was subsided with a tinny giggle. Umi loomed over the Hikaru, who had a small tear drop on the side of her head and a tiny giggle. Hikaru tried to explain her laughter with a simple example, of it was their vacation, and there was not going to any battles this time. Umi thought for a moment and realized that this wouldn't be the first time they were thrown into a surprise battle without their knowledge. Then a familiar voice peaked through the silence.

            "Puu! Puu," chirped Mokona. Hikaru cheered and gave the soft puffy rabbit like animal a hug. Mokona kissed Hikaru and cheered violently. Umi joined in the celebration. After she discovered what he…or she…or it was, she had a more enjoyment towards the puff ball, except when he annoys her. 

            "Mokona. Mokona," a small child like voice came over the laughter. Hikaru and Umi stopped and listened for the voice again. A long moment there was no child like voice. Mokona chirped cheerfully and stared off towards the garden. A rustle of satin was heard. A small child peered around a rose bush. Umi and Hikaru backed up for they could not believe what they saw. A small child possibly only five, stood before them. Her vibrant blue eyes were kind and accented by her golden hair. Her smile was sweet and she looked like the last pillar, Emeraude!


	2. Secrets

*Disclaimer* I don't own Magic Knights Rayearth. I know this one is short but I wasn't sure on what to do next and didn't want to keep fans waiting. If you have any ideas give me a message. Brain Farts really do stink. 

Fuu walked down the long hallway. Pictures were set up to resemble the royal family of Cephiro. Fuu memorized the painting of Emeraude. Her golden hair was always long. She reminded her of Hikaru with her child like smile. Her blue eyes seemed to glow with happiness. The battle still hurt her. It was still painful to look up at such a painting and remember that she had killed her. She was hoping that the same fate would not happen to Hikaru. Of course the new Pillar was set on the prayes of the people of Cephiro, but was it possible that a strong prayer could be the death of her dear friend. 

            "Are you ready," a soft voice whispered in the dark. Full looked at the beautiful maiden. Presea was a very elegant woman. Her hair always seemed to be neatly assembled and her cloths etching to her body, but taste full. Fuu walked towards Presea, and they walked into a secret passage together. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Who are you?" Hikaru sweetly asked the little girl. The girl looked up with fear in her eyes. 

            "Emerald," she whispered. Umi looked in shock at the little girl. Emeraude she whispered over and over again in her mind.  Hikaru introduced her self and Umi to the little girl. Emerald stared at Umi bitterly. 

            "So Emerald, what are you doing today?" Hikaru asked sitting down on the ground, so she was eye level with the child.

            "Me and Lafarga are doing a history lesson," Emerald started, "Mokona was helping us out."

            "Lafarga and I," a tall man corrected the little girl. Emerald quickly corrected her self and let out an apology. Lafarga mentioned that he was to watch over her and protect her from any harm. 

            "Well you enjoy your lessons, Emeraude," Umi said with a sweet smile. The little girl bound her hands into to tiny fists and burst into anger. 

            "Emerald! Emerald! Emerald," The little girl shouted, "I am not that blond which that almost killed us all!" The little girl stormed off as Umi whispered a sorry. Lafarga turned and followed the little girl. Umi's heart sank. She didn't mean to be rude. It was strange that she resembled Emeraude so much. Umi felt that something was not right and she hated it, but she knew who she could talk to. Umi walked back into the castle and into its shadow. Mokona gave a cheer then hopped towards the direction of Lafarga. Hikaru was alone. She hated being alone. Even the small breeze worried her. She also fear that it would be possible that her fear could hurt Cephiro. 

            "You worry too much," a dark deep voice whispered. Hikaru squeaked with fear. The hair's on the back of her neck rose, and her breath seemed shorter. 

            "Lantis," Hikaru whispered.


	3. Without Words

*Disclaimer* I don't own Magic Knights. If I did I wouldn't be a poor college student.

There was no one around her. The wind was the soft voice she hear not Lantis. Hikaru clutched her arms and shook them warm with her hands. It was odd such a cool breeze could chill her bones on such a warm day. Hikaru walked towards the fountain in the middle of the garden. She looked at herself in the pool of water. Her eyes were sad and lifeless. She had lost a lot of sleep these days. She really didn't know why, she just felt like she was missing something. Hikaru put her finger in the water and twirled it around. Suddenly her reflection turned into someone elses. The eyes were dark and bold. The figure was dark and cruel looking. It began to get very cold, and Hikaru was getting scared.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "How is everything going," Ferio asked as her looked out from his balcony. Fuu looked at the peaceful world of Cephiro. The wind shook at her cloths and at her heart.

            "I wish I could spend more time with my friends," Fuu said.

            "I know, but soon you will," Ferio started, "This has to be done before they will understand".

            Fuu knew he was right. She didn't like the little time she was spending with her friends. She was almost having second thoughts about her life. She wanted to back away from what she was asked to do.

            "Fuu, I know you are scared and this is really hard for you, but I have not wanted anything more then this".

            "I know, and this is something that I want too. I am just scared."

            Ferio wrapped his arms around Fuu and held her close. His heart seemed to beat wildly. Fuu knew he was scared too, but what about? He didn't have to do the work she was going trough. He had been trained to do it all his life. He was ready for this trial, but she never once dreamed of this. Fuu started to question Ferio. She feared that there is something that he is not telling her. Maybe she is only a pawn in his game. 

            No, I wont think like that. Fuu thought. She didn't like questioning people. She tried to see the good in people. But she could not help but wonder what life had in store for her.

            "Fuu, life for use is going to change, but my love for you will always grow," Ferio said as he held her chin. He brought her chin towards him so he could kiss her sweet lips. Fuu nearly lost all breath as his lips touched hers. Ferio held tight to her waist. He was not going to let her go now. The kiss was to powerful. The kiss was to wonderful for either of them to let go.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "So do you know anything about this?" Umi asked as she looked deep into Ascot's eyes. Ascot squirmed around trying to avoid her stare. Umi knew he liked her. She knew that she could get anything she wanted for him because of her beauty. He seemed to jump every time she called. Sadly Umi wanted him to have a back bone. She wanted him to be strong and powerful towards her. 

            "I know some things are different here in Cephiro, but you have to trust me the knowledge of that is not mine to give," Ascot said with a shaky voice. Umi lowered her eyes into a seductive manner. She walked towards him as if she was a on a runway. This trick of her is what started her career as a model but fencing was what took it way. Ascot's started to turn red, her backed up away from Umi until he was up against the wall. Umi placed her hand behind his head and gently tickled his neck with her fingers. She place her other hand on his chest and leaned very close to him. Her soft lips got closer to his.

            "You can tell me the little secret right?" Umi asked. Ascot fidgeted for a moment. He tried to look away from her captive eyes, but it was difficult. Sweat was starting to form on his brow. He was not sure about how much he could take. Her body was pressed against him. He could feel her heart beat. It was racing. He wondered if it raced for him, or just because she wants to understand this world. Ascot couldn't take it anymore. He stood up right and looked Umi in the eyes. He bent down closer her to her.

            "I cant tell you Cephiro's secret," Ascot whispered into Umi's ear. Umi backed away from Ascot. She was frustrated and confused. Her plan didn't work for her. It always worked for her. 

            "Dam it didn't work!" Umi said crossing her arms and putting her face into an adorable pout. Ascot moved closer to her.

            "You mean this," Ascot said as he grabbed Umi's waist and passionately kissed her. After a moment Umi pulled away. She wasn't sure if she should be upset or excited. Ascot turned away from her and walked further away from her. Umi could only stare. She wasn't sure what to think. Then she realized that he used a kiss to get her to stop her plan. Rage built up through her body. She hated being played, but she could not stop herself from doing it to other people. Umi realized that Ascot was the man she wanted. He was strong forceful, and he was not about to give into her every whim. The bitter sweet reality of truth hit her hard. She stood there still in the hallway. She didn't want to move. She didn't know how to move. For once she was left without words.


	4. The Dance

"Lantis," whispered Hikaru as she looked at the mysterious reflection in the fountain. The wind chilled her bones and her eyes filled up with tears. A small shiver touched her body.

            "I am not gone yet," a low voice whispered on the wind. 

            "Lantis," Hikaru said as she looked up from the fountain. There was no one near by. She scanned her surroundings, but they were no sign of anything or anyone near by. Hikaru looked back into the fountain, but the dark mysterious reflection was gone. Hikaru slipped her head done into her arms and cried. 

            "Why do you cry," a little voice asked as their little hand tugged at Hikaru's shirt. Hikaru wiped the tears from her eyes and rested her eyes upon a small child. Hikaru could not help but smile at the delicate child.

            "I cry because something is lost to me," Hikaru answered. The child looked confused. Her mystic blue eyes seamed to search for answers or a chance to understand. "I guess it is silly of me to cry," Hikaru started, "I just wish so much to have it back". The little girl looked at her with tender understanding eyes. She smiled before she spoke.

            "Things are only lost if you loose the heart to hold them," the little girl smiled cheerfully. It was true; Emerald did look a lot like Emeraude. Hikaru smiled at the child and decided not to forget, but to not think of it any more. 

            "So what are you doing now?" Hikaru asked.

            "I get to have play time now!" Emerald cheered. Hikaru said that she would play with her if she wanted to. The little girl cheered and the two started to dance around the garden. Umi heard the commotion and came to watch the dance. Umi remembered what she had said the other day, so she sat down near a patch of flowers and watched. She started to interweave the flowers together and made neat circles. 

            Emerald decided that accidents happen and ran to grab Umi's hand. The three of them dance and played in the garden. Umi placed the flower circles on each person's head, but there was one extra. Fuu suddenly appeared and joined the dance. The extra circle of flowers fit perfectly on her head. Flower petals danced around the girls as they laughed and played games. Cephiro had never seen such a beautiful day come from such hearts.

            "We are going to break them up," a soft female voice said as she watched the dance from a window.

            "It wont break them up. It will hinder them for a while, but they are the Magic Knights they can face anything," said a deeper and prestigious voice. The female looked into the man's intense eyes. She was mesmerized by them. She had been since she met him. The man had the same admiration for her in return. There was not a finer love then what he saw in her.

            "I see you let her go," said the male voice as another presence came into the room. The man watched the dance and smiled. The protectors of Cephiro were happen, but would they stay as happy when they fin out what was in store fore them.

            "She needs them and they need her," said the new male voice, "I can only take so much before I break her heart". 

            The three watched the wonderful dance and smiled. If only their laughter and happiness would stay in Cephiro.

If this chapter is a little confusing sorry; it will make sense just give it time. Thanks to my readers and reviews. I do have a comment for Silver. "I would like to know what you think is going to happen, because I am curiousJ" Anyway enjoy and my disclaimer is going to be on the bottom. I do not own the characters of Magic Knights Rayearth. I only uses them to make stories to entertain everyone.

"Lantis," whispered Hikaru as she looked at the mysterious reflection in the fountain. The wind chilled her bones and her eyes filled up with tears. A small shiver touched her body.

            "I am not gone yet," a low voice whispered on the wind. 

            "Lantis," Hikaru said as she looked up from the fountain. There was no one near by. She scanned her surroundings, but they were no sign of anything or anyone near by. Hikaru looked back into the fountain, but the dark mysterious reflection was gone. Hikaru slipped her head done into her arms and cried. 

            "Why do you cry," a little voice asked as their little hand tugged at Hikaru's shirt. Hikaru wiped the tears from her eyes and rested her eyes upon a small child. Hikaru could not help but smile at the delicate child.

            "I cry because something is lost to me," Hikaru answered. The child looked confused. Her mystic blue eyes seamed to search for answers or a chance to understand. "I guess it is silly of me to cry," Hikaru started, "I just wish so much to have it back". The little girl looked at her with tender understanding eyes. She smiled before she spoke.

            "Things are only lost if you loose the heart to hold them," the little girl smiled cheerfully. It was true; Emerald did look a lot like Emeraude. Hikaru smiled at the child and decided not to forget, but to not think of it any more. 

            "So what are you doing now?" Hikaru asked.

            "I get to have play time now!" Emerald cheered. Hikaru said that she would play with her if she wanted to. The little girl cheered and the two started to dance around the garden. Umi heard the commotion and came to watch the dance. Umi remembered what she had said the other day, so she sat down near a patch of flowers and watched. She started to interweave the flowers together and made neat circles. 

            Emerald decided that accidents happen and ran to grab Umi's hand. The three of them dance and played in the garden. Umi placed the flower circles on each person's head, but there was one extra. Fuu suddenly appeared and joined the dance. The extra circle of flowers fit perfectly on her head. Flower petals danced around the girls as they laughed and played games. Cephiro had never seen such a beautiful day come from such hearts.

            "We are going to break them up," a soft female voice said as she watched the dance from a window.

            "It wont break them up. It will hinder them for a while, but they are the Magic Knights they can face anything," said a deeper and prestigious voice. The female looked into the man's intense eyes. She was mesmerized by them. She had been since she met him. The man had the same admiration for her in return. There was not a finer love then what he saw in her.

            "I see you let her go," said the male voice as another presence came into the room. The man watched the dance and smiled. The protectors of Cephiro were happen, but would they stay as happy when they fin out what was in store fore them.

            "She needs them and they need her," said the new male voice, "I can only take so much before I break her heart". 

            The three watched the wonderful dance and smiled. If only their laughter and happiness would stay in Cephiro.

If this chapter is a little confusing sorry; it will make sense just give it time. Thanks to my readers and reviews. I do have a comment for Silver. "I would like to know what you think is going to happen, because I am curiousJ" Anyway enjoy and my disclaimer is going to be on the bottom. I do not own the characters of Magic Knights Rayearth. I only uses them to make stories to entertain everyone.


	5. Lies in the Rain

I know the chapters are short and not full of a lot of action, but they are important to what is about to come up next. Oh and for all of you who are picky I don't know Magic Knight Rayearth, I just like making Fan Fics with the characters. Enjoy

"So we are really going to split them up?" said the golden haired girl her golden brown eyes looked down at the floor. She didn't like where the conversation was going. She loved and adored the Magic Knight, and spitting them would hurt them so. 

            "She chose her path all on her own," said the man with the green hair. He looked out at the play and touched the window. He loved to see her happy. Her happiness meant more to him then anything.

            "We have to stop questioning her," the man with the purple hair stated, "Right now we need her to do this or Cephiro will parish. She knows what she must do; we just need to be there to support her". The group agreed to his words. They all looked away from each other. They were going to destroy the hearts of the Magic Knights.

            Outside the girls fell to the grass. Their breathing was heavy but smiles still appeared on their face. They started talking about life and how long it has been since they had gotten to do this. Now that they were older and working, they had little time for each other.  

Umi turned over to Hikaru and asked, "Hey Hikaru, I have noticed you have been sad lately is everything ok"?

Hikaru's smile left her face as she remembered that horrible not. That message had broken her heart. Hikaru sighed then told her story:

"I was getting prepared to go to work when I saw a note on my bed with this locket. The note was from Lantis. Lantis said that he could no longer love me because of the pain he will cause me. The locket had a picture of him. I am not sure what it means, but I wish I could see him one last time."

Umi and Fuu looked up to the sky. They knew that Hikaru was in love with Lantis. He was someone that she would put her life on the line for. Umi turned to Fuu and asked her what was up with her being gone all the time. Fuu looked for a chance to escape, but also nothing. I guess Cephiro didn't answer her prayer this time. Fuu smiled at the thought then frowned at the question. There was no way she could tell the truth to her friends. It wasn't time. Fuu made an excuse about being with Ferio because she had missed him so much. Umi and Hikaru accepted the answer. They thought it was cute and sweet. The sky was starting to darken it was going to rain. Hikaru knew it was the sadness in her heart that had caused the rain. Even though Cephiro was run by its people, she still controlled a great deal of the world. The people of Cephiro were able to experience different weathers and season because of her heart. 

Lafarga was the first to arrive for Emerald. The little girl jumped into his arms. She was always excited to see him. Hikaru watch them walk away. She wanted to be holding a child or holding something very dear to her heart, but alas a locket was only thing that matched for the time being. Hikaru held onto the locket and looked up the sky.

Umi was the first to notice Clef. Umi got up and walked over to him. The rain was her element so she walked with more of a seductive manner and a powerful smile. Clef smiled when he saw her. His cheeks turned a light pink as she got closer.

"Clef there is something I really need to talk to you about," Umi said sadly. She looked around to see if anyone could hear her. She shivered at the thought of someone, a certain someone, seeing her. 

"Of course Umi, is everything ok?" Clef asked as he put his arm around her. Umi liked the feeling of his arm. This time it was able to reach her shoulders and not just her back. She really liked the taller Clef.

"But not here, Clef," Umi started, "Somewhere private," Umi and Clef started for the castle whispering secrets into the wind.

Fuu started to get up and head for the castle. She brushed herself off and smiled at Hikaru. 

"Are you coming inside, Hikaru?" Fuu asked as she turned and faced her friend.

Hikaru turned her head towards Fuu and proclaimed her desire to feel the rain. Fuu sadly looked at her friend, but let her be. Fuu understood the pain she was going through, a similar pain that she would have to endure soon. Hikaru looked up at the sky. Tears filtered into her eyes, but they never fell. The rain started to sprinkle down to the ground. Each drop felt like a kiss to her. She could not help, but wonder where Lantis was. She wanted to see him one last time. Hikaru still believed it was possible for him to love her and to be with her. She wanted to know more. There was only one thing she wanted more then this knowledge, and that is for the rain to wash away her pain.


	6. Crystal Blue

DISCLAIMER I don't own the Magic Knight, but as of right now I am controlling their lives in my imagination. If you are an Umi and Ascot fan I warn you this chapter wont be pretty, but it does get better. 

"You enjoyed yourself out there," said a golden haired girl as she started to pin fabric to the delicate body.

"Very much so; I am going to miss them when the day comes," said the body softly. The body shuffled in pain as the golden haired girl jabbed her sides with a pin. The golden haired girl was not good at the tailoring, but the body didn't mind, she knew the girl was doing her best.

"Do you think they would want to stay?" the girl asked with another jab to the bodies side. 

"They have so much going on for them. There careers make them so happy,"

"But they care a lot about you; I am sure they would rather stay with you,"

"I could never asked them,"

Silence befell the room as the girl pinned into the body more and more. If the body was not bleeding by now, it defiantly was bruised. The body looked out the window, her greens watched the rain fall. There were so many broken hearts in Cephiro. Love was getting in the way. Her golden curls brushed her cheeks as she turned to the mirror. The golden haired girl was doing a wonderful job with the tailoring. The dress hugged her body neatly. The white fabric seemed to glow in the lamp light. 

Fuu could not help but let a small squeal escape her lips. Her excitement was so hard for her to keep in. 

Hikaru was walking down the hall. Her hair was wet from the rain and her cloths soaked. She would probably get a cold, but it didn't matter. Her body lost all feeling. She looked up as she heard sniffs coming from near by. It was Umi. The person she was talking to was hidden by the large white pillar. Hikaru saw the tears well up in Umi's eyes. She really wanted to know what was going on. Hikaru slid up close to the pillar and listened on the conversation.

"This is so hard," Umi sniffed.

"It wont getting ay better if you don't do something," said the deep voice.

"I don't wont to her hurt that person," 

"Sometimes you just have to let that person go," 

"But he I mean….it ….she, I cant leave them. Alone is something that will really hurt them," Umi stuttered. 

Umi dashed off towards her room with her head in her hands. Her tears could be heard through the empty hall.

"I wish she wouldn't take things so hard," Clef said as he stepped into Hikaru's view. Hikaru said nothing in hopes that Clef wouldn't realize she was listening, but of course Clef knew. Of course he knew, he has been studying magic for hundreds of years you think he would know if someone was watching. Hikaru looked at Clef, but she dared not question the conversation. Hikaru shivered as she remembered her own sorrow. Hikaru buried her head into his shoulder, and cried. Clef held her and stroked her wet hair. Tears poured down from Hikaru's eyes. 

"I can take it from here," said a deep dark voice. Clef held Hikaru then passed her to the tall man. She stilled cried into the man's shoulder. She hadn't realized Clef had walked out of the room and left her in the arms of another man.

"Don't cry for I am here to always protect you," said the deep voice. Hikaru suddenly stopped her tears. Her eyes widened as she looked at the large arm holding her. The white shirt was felt soft and comforting, but she still didn't know who it was. Hikaru took all her courage and met the man's eyes.

"Lafarga," Hikaru whispered. Lafarga smiled and looked down at her.

"I know you wish to see Lantis, but it is not possible," Lafarga said kindly.

"I don't understand why?" Hikaru asked with a hint of anger in her throat.

"He has left for his own reasons. He probably won't return. You shouldn't worry your pretty little head about it. Your true beauty is in your smile," Lafarga held her chin and sweetly kissed Hikaru's lips.

Umi laid on her bed. She was looking at her canopy. It looked like the ocean with the intertwining colors or blue. She looked around the room and realized the abundance of blue in her room. Granted she liked blue, but it was getting to be over used. She needed a change. She needed something different for herself. She walked over to her vanity. Her hair was the same, her eyes were the same, her make up was the same, but she wanted something different, but what?

Just then there was a knock on the door. Umi called for the knocker to come in. It was Fuu.  Umi was very excited to see her. Umi got up from her chair and went to hug her dear friend. Fuu winced in pain as her sides felt the pressure of Umi's hug. Umi started talking about her distress about her overdone blue obsession. Fuu thought for a moment then left the room. A few seconds had passed, and Fuu had returned with a large bundle of purple fabric, and Presea also holding a variety of colored fabrics. 

First Fuu took a needle and thread and started to sew crystal beads in to the purple fabric. Presea and Umi started sewing colorful seat covers. Time passed at the large purple crystal studded fabric was finished. The three girls tried to reach over to pull off the blue canopy, but they were to short. 

"Here Presea, get on my shoulders," Umi demanded. Presea climbed onto Umi's shoulder with great simplicity. The only problem they had was balanced. Umi started to swear around the room holding onto Presea. Presea screamed as she came close to hitting her head on the canopy, and nearly plummeting to the floor. Presea ended up grabbing onto the canopy for support. The two girls gained their balance, but as they did a soft crack was heard.

The canopy came crashing down as the girls all screamed. The girls started to laugh as they pulled the blue fabric off of themselves. Suddenly Umi felt a strong hand pull herself from the fabric. Umi blushed as she gazed into intense green eyes. Her body shivered with a warm tingly feeling. She didn't want to let go of the hand.


	7. Visions of the Past

DISCLAIMER You guessed it. I don't know the Magic Knights.

Sorry this is taking so long for me to update. Finals are on their way and they sux:P Happy reading.

"Oh wonderful Ascot you are here," chimed Presea as Umi quickly dropped her hand and looked at the floor. Ascot smiled then started to tear down the canopy. He looked over the wooden bar, to see if he could fix it. Ascot looked at it for a bit, and then went to Umi's dresser drawer. Ascot pulled out some wood glue from Umi's dresser. Umi thought for a moment. How the hell did he know that was in there? Ascot carefully glued the wood together. Fuu wrapped a cream ribbon around the break to create a stronger hold. Ascot and Presea put the canopy rail back in place. They took the purple studded material and placed where the blue material once was. Umi lay on the bed for a moment and looked up. The crystal beads glittered, and created a night sky. Umi realized that Fuu created and image of the Magic Knights. It wasn't an obvious pattern, but it meant the world to Umi.

"Lafarga, I don't understand?" Hikaru questioned, "What about Caldina?" Hikaru looked deep into Lafarga's blue eyes for truth. She wasn't expecting this incident nor was she ready to betray a good friend of hers.

"Like you, she had left me," Lafarga said sadly, "She went with Lantis".

Hikaru didn't understand what was going on. She didn't know what real feelings Lafarga had for her. She also wondered what Lantis and Caldina where doing, let alone where did they go? Hikaru looked to the ground as tears filled her eyes. Lafarga took her chin and lifted her head.

"I understand your heart ach, and your confusion," Lafarga started, "someday you will know what your heart wants". Lafarga walked away with his head down. Hikaru knew tears were in his eyes. She wished there was something she could do but she didn't want to betray her heart. If only she knew what her heart wanted. Hikaru walked away towards her room. Tears were still in her eyes, and rain was still coming down. She knew she would have to stop this, or she could drown the world of Cephiro.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell her," Ferio asked the short mage.

"I am not sure she could handle it," Clef answered.  Ferio looked out the window at the rain. He was very fond of the rain, because of its rarity, but that rarity came with the price. The prime pillar of Cephiro was heart broken. Ferio wished that something could be done to make the pillar happy.

"She is a lot stronger then most people," Ferio added turning away from the window.

"I know she is strong, but the heart is something that can't be messed with," Clef stated also looking at the beauty of the rain. A door crept open, and Lafarga stood there in tears. Lafarga fell to his knees and cried.

"I can't do it," Lafarga repeated, "I don't care if she won't ever come back to me. I love her and I can't betray her". Clef put a hand on Lafarga's should. Lafarga's body trembled underneath his palm. Clef looked at Ferio then down at the floor.

"You are right young prince, our pillar must be told," Clef said with a bow. Ferio nodded and Clef left the room. Ferio traveled towards Lafarga and asked him for his help with his own plan of attack.

Umi looked around her room. The purple canopy sparkled in the lamp light. Her room was decorated in a more colorful fashion. The purples mix with blues and greens was an excellent idea. She sat at her vanity once again. She looked at her self and felt depressed; the same old Umi. She was the same as she always had been. She was the above the times of fashion, and always did her hair the same. She felt worn like a blanket that has served its purpose, but was now too old to be useful or beautiful. Umi took her brush and started to pull her hair back. She took a cold hair clasp and stuck it in her hair. The claps held her blue hair up in a neat pony tail. Umi started to get creative and took stands of her hair from the ponytail and then curled them. When she was finished she ended up with a playful style that was elegantly presented.

Warms hand wrapped around Umi's shoulders. Umi looked at Clefs reflection in the mirror. His eyes were sad, but he managed to show her a smile.

"I do believe your beauty will never leave you, Umi" Clef whispered so no one else would hear. Umi blushed and put her head down. Clef picked her head up and looked deep into her eyes. His hand gently caressed her cheek. Umi stared at Clef's eyes. She nearly wanted to cry as she saw the pain in his.

"Come, we need to go somewhere…alone" Clef stated with a low voice.

"Isn't my room private enough," Umi protested.

"This is something I want to show you, something I wish to share with you," Clef finished. Umi walked followed Clef through the secret passage way that only Clef and she knew about. Deeper they went through the castle. Umi wonder what was soon to be in store for her.

"Ferio," Fuu whispered as she saw the tall prince walk into her room. Fuu was bandaging up her fingers that had been pricked by her sewing project with Umi. Ferio didn't say a word. He slowly walked closer to her with his head down. Fuu desperately wanted to see his eyes. She knew there was something different, and his eyes would tell her. Ferio grabbed her face then gently kissed her lips with a deep love and passion for her. The kiss parted and Fuu could hardly catch her breath. She smile sweetly at her love, but eh smile faded as she looked into his eyes.

"It is time that we let her know," Ferio said. Fuu shook her head with anger. She didn't want to tell her. She knew it would have hurt her. She wanted badly to stop all the pain she would go through, but then she was living in pain.

"It has to be done, our plan is not working for us, and she has a right to know, as a friend you shouldn't keep this from her," Ferio said harshly. The words pierce at Fuu's heart. She didn't like his harsh tone, and she didn't like it that he was right. Fuu nodded with agreement and followed Ferio out the door.

Hikaru looked up at her ceiling. There was painting of Cephiro. She liked it up there. She loved Cephiro, but the world gave her such pain. She thought about the kiss. There was a lot of passion in his kiss. She felt it and really liked it. She didn't know if that was right. She wanted to know if her heart was with Lantis or Lafarga. She also wanted to know why he left. Why Caldina left with him? Jealousy and fear was swelling her head. A crash of lightning made her stop her cruel thought. She didn't was to strike the fear into the hearts of Cephiro's people. If only she wasn't alone. Perhaps there was someone else that could help, and possibly truly love her.

A knock on the door broke Hikaru's thoughts. She got up and answered the door. Before her was hidden in the shadows, but she felt the shock and terror that the person brought. Hikaru started to back up. She didn't know if it was in fear or shock.

"Mokona please tell me that is you," Hikaru shivered.

"No it is not," said the shadow. Footsteps came closer to her. The lamp light touched upon the golden curls of a woman. Her long blond hair flowed from her head. Her blue eyes danced in the light. Her white gown fitted her mature body. Her face was child like.

"Emeraude," Hikaru whispered.


	8. Deep Within

            DISCLAIME You know what I am a poor college student that wouldn't say they own the Magic Knights Rayearth, but I will say I am entertained enough to write stores about it:0 Enjoy-

 The elegant blond hair glittered in the dim lamp light. Her blue eyes seemed to flash with desire and passion. Her face held dignity and purpose. Hikaru could not help but stare in aw of the girl's beauty.

            "I am not that wench Emeraude!" whispered the woman, "I was only named after her because of fathers wishes! If I had my choice my name would have more value to it then the falling of Cephiro's Pillar!"

            "Forgive me," Hikaru started, "I didn't know,"

            "Of course you don't," the woman glared, "Often times you are left in the dark, and it sickens me". Tears started to build into her intense blue eyes. She was loosing her strength, her will to be strong and show it.

            "Then who are you?" Hikaru whispered.

            The woman looked strait into her eyes and forced her name from her lips, "Emerald".

"Clef," Umi whispered through the dark tunnel.

            "Yes, Umi," Clef whispered as he kept walking.

            "I have a problem," Umi started, "I really want to tell someone something, but I am afraid that me other that someone will get hurt".

            "Umi, if you care so much about that person they will understand, and the hurt will only last for a small amount of time," Clef answered. Clef stopped walking and turned to face Umi. The glow from his staff danced on the walls and created a romantic glow. Umi looked into his glowing blue eyes. She knew what he said was true, but her problem was still too hard for her to bring to the surface. Umi looked down at her feet to avoid Clef's inquisitive stare. Clef let the silence filter for a moment, then mentioned that the two have reached their destination. Umi looked at the door before her. It was very similar to hers, but the wood carvings were cut with jagged edges. Each cut of the wood seemed to dance like fire in Clef's glow.

            "But how can that be," asked Hikaru.

            "On this night, the moon will weep with the loose of its protector, but tomarrow it will become new with an angel reborn," Emerald said mysteriously. Hikaru still looked confused. She tried very hard to understand, but it was nearly impossible. "In a way Hikaru I am that angel". Emerald whispered. Hikaru voiced her protest as her confusion grew even thicker.

            "The will of the people have wished me to take a part as a Magic Knight,"

            "But how?" Hikaru asked, "I thought you had to be from another world".

            "When I was born Lafarga took me to Earth to live among humans. I knew nothing of Cephiro or of my parents. When I was thirteen they took from Earth and reunited me with my family. Since I lived on Earth I was able to learn the heart of a human. It is very much different from Cephiro's people."

            "I don't understand how you could look like a child and now you look nearly my age," Hikaru asked.

            "On Earth I grew like a human, but the will of my parents was to have me be a child so that they could love me through out my life. I don't hate them doing it. I was to mature when I was needed. I am actually only a few years younger then you".

            "What does this have to do with me?" Hikaru asked.

            "You have a choice. A choice between your love and your duty to Cephiro," Emerald started. Emerald leaned onto the bed. She curled her arms around the shaken Hikaru. Hikaru thought for a moment. What could have caused her to have a choice; a dangerous choice for that matter.

            "How do I know what to choose?" Hikaru asked looking into the soft blue eyes. Her golden hair curled around her face. The sweet face stared into Hikaru's passionate red eyes. A slender finger pushed back her bangs and twirled her hair.

            "You would not have to make a choice if you gave your heart to me," Emerald whispered as her gentle lips brushed Hikaru's lips. A small amount of pressure built up as Emerald's kiss became even more passionate.

            "Are you ready to do this?" Ferio asked as they reached Hikaru's room. Fuu looked at him and nodded a yes, but tears filtered in her eyes. Lafarga's face showed his sorrow and pain, but he knew what had to be done. Ascot held onto Lafarga's weight as the poor man trembled with pain. His heart had broken, and he lost all hope fixing it. Fuu leaned on the door to Hikaru's room. She took a deep breath and pushed it open with all her strength.

            "What are you doing here," boomed Clef's voice from the secret doorway. Emerald jumped from Hikaru's side; she stood calm and dignified as she stared curly at Clef. "You were told not to come her".

            "I was told that when I was of maturity I was to relay the message to the Magic Knights," Emerald said forcefully. Umi looked at the blonde woman before her. Fuu had the same shocked looked as Umi. They both thought they were looking at the ghost of Emeraude. Emerald looked at the shock faces and then to Clef's.

            "Don't you think that you should tell them about me, father," Emerald said with an icy stare towards Clef. Clef's eyes widen and for the first time Umi saw fear in his eyes. The moment of silence was broken by a small voice whimpering through the door. Presea crawled through the door badly hurt and bleeding. Emerald ran to the golden haired woman. Emerald slightly lifted the woman into her arms.

Emerald held the woman tight then whispered, "Mother please be alright".


	9. Truth Among Friends

"I am alright dear, I just gripped the scissors with all the excitement," Presea mentioned as she opened her hand. Emerald looked at the bloody scissors. It was obvious that Presea was clenching onto the scissors tightly. Her fear and tension hid the pain and the loss of blood from her. Now she felt the pain and now she felt her head swim, but looking into her daughter's calm eyes she knew she would be ok. Hikaru ripped her pillow case into strips. She rushed over to Presea and began to wrap her hand. The blood still poured through the fabric. Hikaru helped Emerald lift her to her feet.

"We have to get that looked at," Emerald said pushing Presea and Hikaru towards the door.

A soft voice of dignity and strength motioned for them to stop. The voice came from Fuu. Fuu walked towards Presea and reached for her hand. A small light generated from Fuu's hand to Presea's. In moments the cut closed and her blood seemed to return to Presea's body. Hikaru saw the power drain from Fuu, but she mad no word of it. Fuu walked slowly towards her spot next to Ferio. She slightly leaned on him support, but Ferio made no notion that he was holding her up.

"With that settled, my father will tell you what is going on," Emerald said giving an icy stare towards Clef. Clef cleared his throat and returned the same distasteful stare at Emerald.

"It is time," Clef started as he walked over towards Hikaru. Hikaru knelt before him, but Clef grabbed her hand and made her rise. "A great decision is in your hand, Hikaru,"

"I have come to realize that, but what are the circumstances?" Hikaru asked as she searched the room for answers.

"Triton a new world has wished for our alliance," Clef started, "They want it through marriage, but we told them that Ferio was already engaged".

"Congratulations Fuu," Umi screamed a cross the room and then hug Fuu. Umi searched her hand for the ring. A simple flower with lavender and ivory petals held onto a sparkling diamond. The gold band accented the glorious bond. Umi gushed about the wonderful surprise, but she stopped short as she saw the seriousness and sorrow in Fuu's eyes.

Silence fell the room as Clef began to speak once again, "Since the prince was taken, they wanted the next person in line." Clef stopped for a moment. He turned his eyes away from Hikaru for a moment. Clef returned his stare towards Hikaru once again; then whispered the words that Hikaru wished would never have been said.

"Lantis"

Hikaru fell to the floor as she repeatedly whispered no. Tears feel from her eyes as she held herself.

"Caldina is with him, they are trying to find another way, but there are only a few days before the marriage of Fuu and Ferio. On the same day will be the princess of Triton and Lantin's wedding. There is no other choice, or risk Cephiro in a war," Clef said quickly as he reached his arms around Hikaru. Hikaru threw his touch away and looked at him with rage in her eyes. Clef moved back as fear and sadness reached his heart. Not once has he ever seen her rage, and she knew it was himself who caused it. Clef got up to leave. Umi and Fuu walked towards Hikaru, but she turned them away before they could touch her. Ferio guided Fuu from her friend. Fuu couldn't help, but feel guilty as she put her friend through hell.

Umi took a little more coaxing to leave the room. But Ascot's comforting eyes helped her to believe that everything was going to be ok. Emerald walked up to Hikaru. She was the only one that was able to touch her. Even with the hug Hikaru shivered with coldness. She did not return the hug, but stared coldly into Emerald's eyes. Emerald was stricken by the coldness and quickly let them room. She didn't want to be the one to cause her anymore pain. Everyone had left the room except Lafarga.

"This isn't fair to us," Hikaru whispered.

"I know it hurts me too," Lafarga answered. He stepped closer, but stopped. He knew her pain and knew she didn't want comfort from anyone one. She just need to let the information sink in for her to truly understand.

"You will get your love back," Hikaru whispered as her eyes met his.

"So the two can return to Cephiro they promised to wed that very day as well,"

"Wouldn't that make you next in line?"

"Yes, but unlike them I can't go back on my heart nor will I put Cephiro in jeopardy because of my own selfish actions".

Lafarga stormed from the room and let the door slam behind him. Hikaru jumped onto her bed and cried. She let her feeling drip into her pillow. Her pillow was the only thing that can keep secrets that she had hidden in her mind.

Of course I was not going to kill Presea! What do you take me for? Presea is one of my fav characters. Anyway I am putting my disclaimer down her, because it would have ruined the story for everyone. So I repeat like chapters before, I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth. If there are any more comments you want to know feel free to respond. Check out my bio to get my email and if you are really nice I will send you a sneak peek on what is going to happen. Happy reading -


End file.
